devil_beaterfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MegaSmiley/Griffith Nafasi
Griffith Nafasi is based on the user Griffith22 (aka Bloxicanian) 'Appearance' Griffith wears the "Gold coat" outfit together with his gold visor and golden feather fedora, Griffith also has brown hair. 'Personality' Griffith has a bit of an obsession with wanting to be a hero leading him to help anyone who is in need of help. Only problem is that Griffith is really easy to fool and has some difficulty seperating good from bad causing him to also help his enemies & bad guys. Because of Griffith's difficulty to seperate good from bad his reputation is twisted as nobody knows wether he's actually a good guy or a bad guy. Next to his reputation being twisted his obsession to help anyone has caused him to go up against Team Dimensiona now and then. While Griffith has trouble seperating good from bad ofcourse he knows things like destroying the world or killing somebody is bad and won't even be tricked into doing either of those. 'Backstory' Starting from a young age Griffith already had his obsession to help anyone but ofcourse cause he has problems seperating good from bad Griffith not only got praise for his good deeds but also into trouble & detention for his bad deeds. After he finished school he set out on a journey to help anyone in need eventually ending up with Team Dimensiona for a short period as he thought being in their organization would allow him to help lots of people but when Team D didn't meet his expectations for helping people he left his Stratus suit behind to replace it with his gold coat and went back on a journey to find people that needed help. 'Power' Despite his very yellow looking gold coat Griffith is actually a Stratus user who uses his element to create portals. His portals don't connect to some different realm or world tho. 'Moveset:' LMB: ''"Portal" Griffith shoots forward a portal dealing low/medium damage and that's it :U. '''E: '"TransPort-al" '' Griffith places a portal that is big enough for a person to go through infront of him which does absolutely nothing at first. When pressed a 2nd time Griffith creates another portal which connects to the 1st portal causing any allie, enemy or attack to hit either portal to transport to the other portal causing any enemy passing through to take low damage. '''R: '"Double Sided Portal" ''Griffith places a large see through portal infront of him which is about 1.5x larger then his E attack portal. Any attack passing through this portal will have it's damage increased by 1.4x it's original. This ofcourse doesn't only apply to ally attacks but also enemy attacks. (Just imagine this in combination with like 3 Chester Chai's) '''F: '"Thinking with portals" ''Griffith creates a large portal 2x the size of his E attack portal which does nothing at first. When an enemy comes in contact with the portal Griffith closes the portal causing the enemy to disseapear to somewhere which seems to cause the enemy to take very high damage. After 3 seconds Griffith re-opens the portal and the enemy walks back out again. 'Alternate moves: These are moves I thought up and felt worth to include. They are not in his real moveset but could easily replace their real moveset counterpart. '''R: ''"Portal Room" Griffith creates a circle of portals infront of him trapping anyone inside the circle for the next 5 seconds. If anyone inside the circle walks into 1 of the portals they simply come back out from the opposite portal and back into the circle again. '''F: '"Eternal Fall" ''Griffith creates a portal the size of his other F attack on the floor and 1 some distance above it in the air. An enemy that walks into this portal falls through coming out the portal above and back into the 1 below causing the enemy to keep falling through the 2 portals in a loop. After 4 seconds the 2 portals disseapear causing the enemy to hit the ground at high speed taking damage. The damage of this attack becomes higher the longer the enemy was trapped in the attack. '''R: '"Sword Stream" This attack is based on the picture to the right which includes swords with his portals. This move doesn't work on the Griffith I created as he doesn't use swords. Griffith opens a human sized portal infront of him facing outwards and away from him. A 2nd portal is created opposite of the 1st portal some distance away facing towards Griffith. Swords begin spawning and shooting out from the 1st portal in a stream into the 2nd portal which shoots them back out the 1st portal creating an endless stream of swords for 4 seconds. The swords itself deal very low damage each to any enemy it hits but since there are tons of swords passing through if an enemy stands in this stream for a while they'll still take some high damage total. 'Trivia' - Griffith's last name "Nafasi" is Swahili for "Space" (according to Google) - His F attack's name "Thinking with portals" is a reference to the Portal franchise. - Worked for Team Dimensiona as an intern for a short period aswell as Team Different Dimensions. - We had Django test out where his "Thinking with portals" attack actualy transports too. Apparently it goes to a room filled with mouse traps and spikes...... we send Django a 2nd time just to be 100% sure of this... Category:Blog posts